


Happy to Help

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bladder Shy Sapphire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Proofreading Lets Go, Omorashi, Post-Canon, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, peeing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Ruby realizes that Sapphire still has trouble with her shy bladder. She attempts to make this a little easier for Sapphire.





	Happy to Help

It started with Garnet having a full bladder. She had sat in her room for a moment, contemplating. From a corner of her mind, Ruby had asked to unfuse so they could have some fun. Then, a snap second of foresight flashed through their mind, and Sapphire had started to protest. 

She had told Ruby it wouldn’t end well. 

Ruby asked why.

After a moment of stalling, Sapphire explained that if they unfused and she would have a fuller bladder than Ruby, she would end up feeling more pain than pleasure. 

Now, Garnet was still together, but because of Sapphire’s stress, she wasn’t able to enjoy the fullness. It was a dull ache that part of her was worried about.

Garnet looked at her gems for a moment. 

Ruby’s voice passed through Garnets lips. “Are you sure that it would go to you?” she asked.

Sapphire’s voice came next. “I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to do anything if we unfuse, I just want to see you.” Ruby’s voice was oddly passive.

“I don’t know about this…”

“You feel so stressed. I want to comfort you, but it’s hard like this.”

There was a short pause. “Okay…”

So they separated into their own forms, and immediately Sapphire bent over, a hand between her legs. Ruby looked at her, surprised. 

“Is it that bad, Sapph?”

Sapphire nodded hesitantly.

“Why don’t you just-” Ruby started.

“I can’t.” Sapphire interrupted. “I have to go so bad, I won’t be able to.”

“What? Just try to use the bathroom, I’m sure no one will notice you.”

“No, no, I can’t. Ruby, I can  _ see  _ that,” Sapphire said, looking up at Ruby with a pained expression.

“Oh.” Ruby put a hand on Sapphire’s cheek. “It’s okay. You can go here if you need to.”

Sapphire shook her head despite Ruby’s attempt to calm her. “I don’t think I can,” she whined. She sat down and buried her hands in the crotch of her dress. Ruby looked at her in dismay for a minute. 

“Sapphire, I’m gonna say something. It might be too much, but I want you to think about it.”

Sapphire nodded shakily.

“Let’s make this into a little game. I’ll try to make you pee- or cum, whichever comes first. Maybe having a little fun will help you let go.”

Glad for anything to ease the urgency of her throbbing bladder, Sapphire nodded. “Okay. I don’t know if it’s going to work though…”

“Alright. Tell me if you wanna stop,” Ruby said gently. She opened her arms for Sapphire. “Come sit in my lap, babe.”

Sapphire hesitated before crawling over to Ruby, and trying her best to find a comfortable position in her wife’s lap. She let Ruby adjust her position slightly, though she squirmed awkwardly. 

“Can you take off your dress for me?” Ruby prompted gently.

It took a bit more effort than usual, but Sapphire phased away her dress. Ruby settled one hand on Sapphire’s waist and started to touch Sapphire’s pussy gently with the other. Sapphire tensed up, her body shaking a little, but made no move to stop her. 

Ruby worked her fingers towards Sapphire’s entrance, brushing by her clit. Sapphire made a little noise as her fingers reached their destination. Ruby gently slipped a finger inside Sapphire, and then another so she could loosen up Sapphire’s tight muscles. 

“Nh… Ruby, I need to go…” Sapphire mumbled.

“Does it hurt?” Ruby slowly pulled her fingers in and out of Sapphire.

“A-ah, A little.”

Ruby curled her fingers forward, pressing on Sapphire’s bladder from the inside. Sapphire gasped quietly, and Ruby could feel her trembling a little. Ruby pressed a little harder and continued to move her fingers in and out.

Sapphire made a noise that was halfway between a whine and a moan. “R-Ruby…”

“Hm?” she didn’t pause at all.

“F-feels good,” Sapphire said softly.

Ruby smirked to herself and continued her work. She moved her free hand up to play with Sapphire’s breasts, letting a little spark of heat add to the stimulation.

Sapphire moaned quietly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. 

“Hey, don’t. I wanna hear you,” Ruby told her. 

Sapphire put her hand over the one Ruby had on her breast. She moaned as Ruby continued fingering her and playing with her nipples. 

“Ruby, please, nh…” 

“Please what, sweetie?” Ruby sent a little jolt of heat to Sapphire’s pussy. 

Sapphire moaned. “My clit… P-please.”

Ruby smiled and pressed her thumb to Sapphire’s clit, rubbing it slowly.

“Ahh, y-yes,” Sapphire mumbled under her breath.

“Good girl. Enjoy it,” Ruby praised her, fingering her a little harder. She could tell that Sapphire was getting close, and started moving a little faster.

“Ah! Ruby, I’m- I’m gonna cum!” Sapphire moaned, squirming in her lap.

With a couple more swipes of Ruby’s fingers, Sapphire reached her climax and came. Almost immediately after, she started peeing. 

Pee quickly started pooling underneath them, Sapphire stil moaning in pleasure. After about a minute of uncontrolled peeing, Sapphire finally stopped. She looked at Ruby, who was sort of just smiling at her. 

“Thank you, Ruby… I really needed that,” she said quietly.

“Happy to help,” Ruby responded.

Sapphire moved so she could face Ruby properly. “Do you want me to return the gesture or…?”

Ruby suddenly seemed embarrassed. “I, uh, I already came.”

Sapphire looked at her curiously. “Really?”

Ruby nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Sapphire. “I guess you’re just that sexy, babe.”

Pulling Ruby into a hug, Sapphire giggled a little. “I love you, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i'm not /really/ happy with this one but whatever


End file.
